Piece Together
by SeXiToMfAnS11
Summary: It's new year at Hogwarts and the gang is entering their 7th year. The school is threatened by the return of Voldemort, but in a different way, changes happen among them, but will they make it through the year? Read and find out. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

HI!!!!!111!!!!!!!!!1! So me and my friend combined to make dis toltaly ass kickin fic! Wen ur done review! Okies!  
  
Chapter! Intro!  
  
It waz a new day and year at Hogwarts.. Evryone was waiting til September frist so they can meet wit they're friends. It waz dere seventh year.  
  
Hermione reach da 9 quarters place looking for Harry and Ron. She waz wearing a pink tube top and matching booty shorts. She had on Baby Fat shoes and earrings. Her hair waz silky smooth and was highlited wit blonde highlites. Her eyes were da colour of honey. She went from a A34 to a C34 and she grew to 5'9.  
  
She saw a handsome guy wit messy black hair and was wearin contacts. He had on a long brown fur coat and a pimp stick and cup. His jeans were really baggy and he was wearin a oversized Sean Jon shirt.  
  
She realised it was Harry.  
  
'Harry come ova here baby!' she yelled to him.  
  
'Yo sup my boo.' He replied.  
  
'have u seen ron.;  
  
'Nope."  
  
They looked all ova. They spotted a talle guy wit black hair and white face make up and black lipstick wit black shit on his eyes.  
  
"Yo Ron! U neva tell me ur a goth.'  
  
'yeah. I went 2 america and found dis store called Hawt Topic!' (a/n: Dat's lyk da kewlest store!!1!)  
  
Hermione spotted an extrememly hot boy wit platinum/white blond hair and iceblue/grey eyes. He was rippling wit muscles from sittin on a broom 4 quidditch.  
  
Who iz dat, she thought, give me a piece of dat.  
  
The gang went into a compartment where dey shared dere summer experiences.  
  
"Well, I busted sum nuts dis summer if ya know wat I me.' Harry said winkin at hermione. She blushed.  
  
"like I said I went 2 Hawt Topic."  
  
"I went on a shopping spree wit my kewl cuzns and got a makeova."  
  
"Ya damn sho a dat, chickie poo.  
  
The students reached Hogwarts.  
  
"I want to welcome y'all to another year of Hgowarts. Let's sort our first years."  
  
One by one da students were being sorted. When dey were all finished dumbledore stod up.  
  
'We have a special student joinin us. Her name is Celeste Rhiannon Arnata Ewyn Roewyn Dereiluy Riddle. She is a transfer student from America and will be attending classes wit the Slytherins.'  
  
Celeste had long raven black hair and eyes which seemed to change colour. She had a curvaceous body and wore Versaci, Haute Coutoure Versaci, btw.  
  
The male population was staring at her. She flashed her brilliant smile it them all.  
  
"Let the feast begin."  
  
DA END!!!  
  
A/N: I hope y'all lykd dat. We worked so hard on it and we want to be writers someday. Serious. Read & Review. We don't care if its flames, dey don't bug us. Lol. 


	2. 2

a/n; Ms. Fyre E Flaims: since we alredy delt wit u, we dont need 2 deal wit ur stupid ass. Bytch. Were retarded now? r ur parents related cuz im thinkin ur deformed and demented. i wish we could read ur fics, i bet there best sellers...NOT! stay in da gutter dat u live in and dont come out, bytch.   
  
john: realy? were wilin 2 read ur fic... bastard, juss lyk u wonder y fics lyk dis get on dis site, i wonder y ur parents were allowwed 2 conceive u.   
  
George27: dumbass, u write lyk us, so y dont u take ur own fukin advice, u dicksuker   
  
Carmen-Contessa Vareals: U no! of course we b keepin it big pimpin yo!   
  
shattering-ice: y dont u stick 2 readin ur 3 yr old cuzn's fics, bytch, clouds and unicorns r prolly ur kinda thing, ur ass needs fuk off, faggot.   
  
Me (Megara) : Thanx, we dont no u but thanx!   
  
Diane: shut da fuk up bytch. wanna get a laugh look in a fukin mirror. look at ur riting 'omfg!' yeah, ur so fukin great dat u can laugh at otha ppl u crack whore, jugin by ur flame.  
  


chapter 2 

da next mornin, hermoine wuz waitin in da commen room waitin 4 harry and ron 2 go to brekfist wit her. she wuz wearin her skool uniform, but her skirt was short lyke christina aguilera's in dirrty and her top was tied in a knot at da frotn 2 show her stomach 

Ron came down wit makeup on and a dog coller on his neck. 

"where's harry? Hermione asked 

"he left already. he said he wanted 2 try an get sum." 

Hermione and Ron walked together to the great hall where they saw harry standing by the door with Celeste. 

"Yo, sup ma, u wanna play war?' harry asked her 

"War?' she asked. "Daddy is in 1." Celeste walked away, holdin up her black Haute Coutoure Versacie dress dat matched her sleak hair. 

den she stopped and look back @ harry. "U are Harry poter," she said. "u have a mean, fat cuzn named dudly and ur big pimpin." 

"how do u no dat?" harry asked, but celeste didn hear him. she wuz walkin over 2 da slytherin table. 

"jus get sum otha girl," ron said 

"no! harry said. "I only want celes-- hey, Lavender, u lookin sexi, mami!" 

gryffinder had herbology with da slytherins. Prof. Sprout said, "Celeste, plz take da soil and pour it ova da plants head.' 

"No!' she shouted. "my perfectly manicurd hand will get dirty." 

"all right, den, draco u do it.' 

'no." Draco said. "if she doesn have 2 do it, I dun have 2 do it." 

Celeste smiled den and her eyes seemed to change from brown 2 hazle. 'Draoc doesn wanna do it cuz hes afraid hes gonna find a worm." 

draco turned around 2 look at her. "no!" he cried. "dats not tru." 

"it is! it is!" 

hermoine realized then dat draco wuz da blonde boy shed seen yestaday at da train station. I wan some a dat, she thot 

celeste then turned 2 look at hermione. "and da skank ova here wants sum of draco's goods,' she said. 

"WHAT!? I do not," hermoine said. 

harry gave her a funnie look. 

"i do not want draco Malfoy,' she said, den stuck out her chest and winked inconspicuosly at draco 

"hey harry," Ron said at lunch as he put more wite shit on his face, "I think that Celeste can read minds." 

"realy? y?" 

Because durin herboligy, she knew what every1 wuz thinkin," ron said. 

"good point." 

ginny came ova and sat at da table across frum harry an ron. 

Harry said, "hey, ginny baby. u be ma homie's sista, but I still be luvin u." 

"really?" ginny said. "well y dun we skip netx period andgo have sum fun up on da Astronomy tower?" she winked 

Harry grinned and stod up, leaving ron alone wit hermoine, who wuz staring at da slytherin table. 

Then celeste came in and sat down nearby 2 draco. Suddenly a rock landed on clestes plate. den muggle money wuz bein thrown at her. hermine looked ova to see Luna at da Ravenclaw table throwing things. 

"Look!" Celeste cried. "sumone is throwing things at me. dey are tryin to ruin my clothes. tho these r an ugly dress. Why r you throwing things at me?" 

Luna shrugged. "I saw peeves by ur head so I was throwin things to get him 2 leave." 

celeste smiled. "Oh, ok. thanks.' Then she turned and batted her eyelashes at Draco. 

Hermione was also starin at Draco and saw Celeste try to make a move. "Bytch" she muttered under her breathe and she ran outta the Great hall. 


End file.
